


Birth

by Paige_Turner36



Series: Baelfire Lives [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 3x20 Fix-It, AU season 3, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anti-Zelena, Baelfire lives, Belle uses the dagger the RIGHT way, Dagger Enslavement, Dom/sub Undertones, Episode: s03e20 Kansas, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Permanent Character Death, Reunion, Romance, True Love, True Love's Kiss, au season 3b, cryptic pregnancy, mention of dubious consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige_Turner36/pseuds/Paige_Turner36
Summary: 3x20 Fix-It. With the curse broken, the battle to save Snow White’s baby, rescue Rumple and prevent Zelena changing the past has begun.





	Birth

**Author's Note:**

> So many ways to kill Zelena, I couldn’t decide which one to pick to make her suffer. So I chose all of them!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT. This is for fun and not for profit.

This was it. Snow White was in labour and Zelena was on her way to steal the baby from her arms for her Time Travel Spell.

They had given Storybrooke Hospital the best defence they could. Emma had put up a barrier spell of light magic and, should Zelena break through, Robin Hood, Marian and their Merry Men would be ready in the lobby, along with Granny and her crossbow. And if Zelena over powered them, Belle and Regina were the only this that stood between the Wicked Witch and Snow White’s baby.

Belle stood alone in the corridor listening for any sign that Zelena had breached the building. In the distance she could hear Snow’s cries. How awful this must be for her. Once again she was giving birth and her child was going to be taken from her. Belle could only hope that she would be enough to delay Zelena. If she could get passed magic and arrows, then a powerless, unarmed librarian would be like stepping on a snail.

She played with her gold ring. After the curse hit she had no idea where it had come from. But after Zelena’s visit to the shop and her Mrs Gold comment and the unsettling feeling she had given her, Belle had taken a closer look at the ring and realised it was Rumple-spun gold. She’d know it anywhere. And if she was wearing it, then it could only mean one thing – Rumple was alive!

She remembered that night Zelena had challenged Regina to a duel, how she had turned up on the streets outside the library with Rumple in tow. Her heart broke for Rumple at being paraded in his filthy dishevelled suit and humiliated in front of the whole town that had feared him as the Dark One and Mr Gold. If only Belle had been able to save him from his cage earlier that day. As desperate as she was to rescue him from that witch and horrified at seeing him locked in a cage, Belle couldn’t quell the rush of joy at seeing her true love alive.

_‘Rumple?’_

_‘Belle…!’ Rumple turned, shocked and horrified that she had come._

_Belle sprinted the length of the cellar to the door of the cage. ‘I’ve come to free you.’_

_‘No, leave! Leave!’ said Rumple desperately. ‘You’ve no idea what that witch will make me do to you if she catches us.’_

_‘I’m not afraid. You could never hurt me,’ said Belle, opening the cage door._

_‘It’s futile! As long as she has the dagger, I cannot leave.’_

_‘I’m not leaving without you,’ said Belle, her voice trembling. How could she leave him, she’d only just found him?_

_‘It’s not worth the risk,’ said Rumple weakly. Though she could’ve sworn that he was really saying ‘_ I’m _not worth the risk’._

_Belle held out her hand, reaching for Rumple, clinging to the edge of the cage. ‘Please, Rumple,’ she begged him. ‘Try.’_

_Rumple stared at her hand as if it were miles out of reach and then at Belle’s pleading face. He stretched out his hand. His fingers curled around the edges of Belle’s as he fell forwards, throwing out his other hand to steady himself as his arse seemed glued to the stool._

_‘Believe in us,’ Belle whispered. ‘Believe in us and we can go back.’_

_Suddenly Rumple rose to his feet as if the invisible force keeping him down had lifted. Belle gently guided him to the cage door. The sunlight fell on Rumple’s as he gazed at Belle as if she were heaven sent. He leaned down to kiss her and belle reached up. But barely an inch from his lips, Rumple’s head turned away, suddenly tense._

_‘Run,’ he whispered urgently._

_‘What?’ asked Belle, leaning closer to hear him._

_‘RUN!’ Rumple shouted. ‘GO!’_

_A cruel witch’s cackle erupted out of the shadows. Zelena stood in the corner, holding Rumple’s dagger, her green eyes gleaming. ‘Don’t mind me. Carry on. I was just enjoying the show.’_

_Belle ran for the stairs, listening to Rumple growling as he tried to resist Zelena’s command long enough for her to get away, losing the battle just as she cleared the threshold._

Later that night Emma had tried to challenge the Wicked Witch but Zelena used Rumple to knock the Saviour on her arse. Where the hell was Regina? The one time they needed the Evil Queen…

‘Anybody else wanna give it a go!’ shouted Zelena at the terrified crowd. ‘Huh!’

None of the crowd made a move. They had just seen the Zelena own both the Dark One and the Saviour. And the Evil Queen had gone AWOL. Who was brave enough, or stupid enough to go up against the Wicked Witch of the West?

There was the click of heels on tarmac. Belle stepped up, her face pale but determined. The townspeople gasped, Rumple’s eyes widened in shock and fear. Zelena, however, just laughed a mad cackled at her new opponent.

‘Well, I must say I hoped for better! I knew you were all desperate but even then I was expecting someone a little more… well _more_. If you’re the best Storybrooke has to offer, then Gods help you all –’

‘I’d like to say something!’ Belle raised her voice, cutting off Zelena’s villain monologue.

Zelena certainly looked angry at being interrupted. She looked like she didn’t know whether to scream at her, rip her throat out or sic Rumple on her for spoiling her moment. She got as far as raising the dagger before she took a deep breath and pushed it down, forcing a sickly smile.

‘Well, Belle, I’m sure we’d all be fascinated to hear what the _help_ has to say.’

‘Regina is not the coward – you are.’

Rumple’s eyes, already large, widened in horror and shook his head frantically. There was a time for daring and a time for caution. And the time wasn’t when facing a psychotic, unbalanced, trigger happy witch armed with the most powerful weapon in the realms that could incinerate her in an instant.

‘I don’t see your sister hiding behind Rumplestiltskin. If you need to bring the Dark One to a witch fight, I’d say Regina’s already beaten you.’

‘I don’t need the Dark One to beat my sister!’ shouted Zelena.

‘Then you can let Rumple go.’

Zelena smiled. ‘Oh no. I’m never letting him go again.’ She stroked the back of Rumple’s neck, making his shudder. ‘It doesn’t have to be this way, my love.’

‘Leave him alone.’

‘He’s mine, to do as I please.’

‘You’re horrible.’

‘No, bookworm… _wicked_.’

Zelena waved the dagger and Rumple was forced to torch the library he had given Belle. The windows and the clock face exploded, showing the ground with broken glass as the flames burst out as her home and all her beloved books were being reduced to ashes. Rumple could only watch the destruction his magic had wrought and the pain he had inflicted on his love. Even Neal, hidden in the crow in a dark hoodie, was helpless to do anything without being exposed.

‘You see, Belle? Without books, without Rumplestiltskin, what use are you? You are nothing. All you’ve really got is your looks.’

Zelena flicked the dagger again and Rumple could only whimper ‘no’ before his hand made a swiping move in the air across Belle’s face. There was a spurt of scarlet and a deep diagonal gash magically appeared on Belle’s cheek. It stung but not as much as the look of anguish on Rumple’s face.

‘Not so pretty now, are you, Beauty?’

‘Belle, I’m sorry, so sorry,’ Rumple whispered tearfully. He glared murderous at Zelena. ‘I’ll kill you, Zelena. I swear to you, I’ll kill you.’

‘Careful, dearie. You don’t want me to kill another one of your pets, do you? Oh! Now I recall: you didn’t do as I commanded. I ordered you to kill Belle. So what are you waiting for?’

Another wave of the dagger and Rumple moved stiffly and irresistibly towards Belle.

‘No!’ Emma shouted.

She tried to stop him but Rumple was made to push her down again without breaking stride.

‘Stay down, amateur,’ said Zelena.

‘Gold, fight it!’

‘Oh, but he can’t help it, can he?’ Zelena turned maliciously to Belle. ‘Better start running.’

But Belle stood firm in the glow of her burning library. ‘No.’

‘Belle, please,’ Rumple begged her. ‘I can’t stop it. I’ll kill you.’

‘You would never hurt me.’

‘Please, my love, please, please, just run.’

‘I can’t. Running would just bring me back to you.’

‘Belle, this isn’t a joke.’

‘You can fight it, Rumple. I believe in you.’

‘I can’t. I’ve tried but I can’t.’

‘No one decides your fate but you.’

‘Zelena can. She controls the power.’

‘Rumple, _you’re_ the power. _You’re_ the master of the dagger. _You_ control it, not the other way around.’

‘Empty words,’ said Zelena.

‘Believe…’ said Belle softly. ‘Believe in our love… Believe in us.’

Rumple struggled as he raised his hand. Belle tensed but didn’t run. Rumple raced a finger along her cut, looking pained. Then he leaned in and tenderly kissed her cheek. Belle’s eyes fluttered shut. Gods who she had missed him. She felt a glowing warmth under his lips and when he pulled away, her cut had been healed.

‘What are you doing?!’ Zelena screamed. ‘Kill her!’

Rumple rested his forehead against Belle’s, shaking from head to foot and sweating with the effort to not kill her. Belle held his face in her hands, whispering words of encouragement to him. He was being so brave, fighting so hard. She just wished she could give him the true loves kiss to free him from this torment.

‘Fine! I’ll kill her myself!’

‘Not today.’ Regina had arrived. ‘Didn’t anyone tell you? Black is my colour.’

The battled between the Evil Queen and the Wicked Witch commenced. The two sisters were equal to each other, but Zelena would have won if Regina hadn’t removed her heart. Zelena flew out of the raging inferno of the clock tower on her broomstick, hair quite literally on fire, as she screamed at the Dark One to return to his cage. Rumple vanished in a puff of smoke before either could say goodbye.

With the breaking of the curse, the missing year came rushing back. Belle and Neal working to bring Rumple back, Hook tagging along but only because he wanted to get back to Emma, the Vault of the Dark One, Zelena tricking them into resurrecting Rumple back and Hook paying the price, Rumple and Belle deal that they will be reunited, Zelena commanding Rumple to crush his son’s heart to cast the curse, Belle giving up half her heart to keep Neal alive, Zelena force-feeding Rumple memory potion, Rumple and Belle huddled together as the haze filled her lungs and fogged her mind, making her forget Rumple was alive and suffering at the hands of that green witch.

Belle had never hated anyone so much in her entire life.

There was a disturbance in the lobby and the sound of arrows being loaded. ‘Steady, men. Steady,’ called Marian.

‘Aim true. For Little John,’ said Robin Hood.

Then there was the sound of bodies hitting the floor. Hopefully they were only put to sleep. Belle heard two pairs of feet approaching and braced herself.

Zelena appeared around the corner, dagger in hand, Rumple in a new suit, trudging along behind her, yet still managing to swagger. His eyes lit up when he saw her before fear clouded them. Zelena just laughed at this pathetic attempt at an obstacle.

‘Didn’t you learn you lesson last time?’ Zelena held up the dagger. ‘ _This_ is more powerful than your true love.’

‘I _refuse_ to believe that,’ said Belle fearlessly.

‘Belle, go,’ Rumple pleaded.

‘Listen to him, dear,’ said Zelena, walking passed Belle as if she were part of the wall.

‘No –’ Belle grabbed Zelena’s arm, squaring up to the woman who had hurt her true love. ‘–You have up him through enough pain!’

Rumple watched her as if she was the most magnificent thing he had ever seen, until Zelena wrenched her arm free.

‘And I’m not nearly done!’ Zelena snarled.

She waved the dagger. Green smoke engulfed Belle as Rumple was dragged forward by an invisible lead. Pain coursed through her body, feeling a prickling feeling all over her skin, her every cell being manipulated, her body stretched, and all the while the green smoke was choking her.

She staggered out of the haze and Rumple caught her. She shook herself and tried to speak but all that came out was a high pitched shriek.

‘Your taste in women really has gone downhill!’ Zelena cackled.

Belle looked at her hands, or rather what had _been_ her hands. Her arms and hands were covered in brown fur. She saw herself reflected in Rumple’s horrified eyes: a blue-eyed winged monkey stared back at her.

‘Oh Belle,’ Rumple whispered.

Belle could do no more than make a crooning noise at him, her eyes as big as an anime character.

‘Leave her, dearie. Chop-chop!’ Zelena trilled.

Belle fell to the floor and Rumple was jerked upright, forced to follow after Zelena. She watched their retreating backs as they turned a corner to face Regina. Snarling, Belle flapped her new wings and flew along the corridor, a little clumsily, into the lobby with the unconscious archers, and out the sliding doors.

Zelena had crossed a line.

 

The battle moved to the barn on Zelena’s farm. The ingredients of Courage, Wisdom, Love and Innocence were in place: Charming’s sword, Rumplestiltskin’s brain, Regina’s heart and a newborn baby – Product of the Truest Love. The essence of these four ingredients corroless and beginning to create a time portal. Emma’s powers had been removed from kissing Neal’s lips, which Zelena had cursed and had forced Rumple to drown his own son to force the Saviour to save him. But she still had her gun and her fists; no way was she going to let Zelena hurt her baby brother.

Emma, Charming, Regina, Neal, Robin and Marian were doing everything possible to get the baby, the dagger and the emerald pendant away from Zelena, but her flying monkey’s and an enslaved Rumple kept forcing them back. And they couldn’t shoot down the monkeys because any one of them could be their friends. Zelena was loving this. There was no stopping her now.

Suddenly one of her beloved monkey flew so close to her it almost knocked the knife out of her hand. ‘Watch where you’re flying!’ Zelena shouted.

The monkey circled the barn and dived again. Neal ducked, but he wasn’t the target. Without deviating, the monkey reached out it claw and scooped up the baby, carrying it up into the rafters.

‘What are you doing?!’

The time portal was struggling to sustain itself with one less ingredient. The monkey landed on a beam and cuddled the Charming baby protectively, its wings creating a hood.

‘GIVE IT TO ME!!’ Zelena screamed.

The monkey screeched angrily back at the witch.

‘It’s not listening to her,’ said Emma astonished.

‘The monkey’s on our side?’ said Regina.

‘Belle…’ Rumple breathed.

The blue-eyed winged monkey crooned at him.

‘Belle’s a monkey?’ said Neal.

‘I order you to bring me the child!’ Zelena screeched, pointing a green gloved hand at monkey-Belle.

‘Haven’t you heard, Zelena?’ said Rumple smugly. ‘The only one who gets to decide Belle’s fate, is Belle.’

Suddenly one of the other monkeys lunged at Belle, who dodged out of the way so it hit the ceiling and fell onto the hay stack.

‘Protect the child!’ Rumple called to Belle. ‘At all cost! Protect the child!’

Belle took off out of the barn door pursued by Zelena’s legion of monkeys.

‘My ingredient!’ screamed Zelena.

‘My son!’ Charming shouted angrily. He seized his sword, Neal his father’s brain and Regina her heart.

‘Give it up, sis,’ said Regina. ‘Without your ingredients you can’t cast your curse.’

‘Portal’s still open. But I’d like to have your dead corpse as the last thing I see in this life.’

Zelena threw a fireball at Regina, but it was deflected by Rumple’s own. Her face was thunderous as, once again, Rumple had chosen Regina over her.

‘You’ve crossed me for the last time, doll!’

With that she had Rumple send a bolt of electricity at Neal. Neal seized and sank to his knees. Then he laughed and raised his head, smiling. ‘Is that all you’ve got, papa?’ he jeered at his father.

‘Why’s he smiling?’ said Regina shocked.

‘What’s he got?’ Charming muttered to Emma.

‘A _plan_ – I hope,’ Emma responded, looking worriedly between Neal and an equally taken aback Rumple.

Neal hurried to the right and spread his arms wide. ‘Try and get me, then!’ Rumple fired again at Zelena’s command but Neal dodged to the left. ‘Oh, not fast enough!’ He dodged again. ‘Come on! You’re not even trying!’

Neal was forced to run and Rumple sent a series of blasts after him, one successfully tripping him up. But Neal got up again, still laughing.

‘Enough of this!’ Zelena fired her own magic and a wall of green fire rose up, stopping Neal in his tracks. He tried to run back the other way but Zelena cut him off with another wall of flames preventing him from escaping and the others from helping him. Neal was trapped in between his father and Zelena.

‘Nowhere to run,’ sneered Zelena. She forced Rumple to build up the charge. ‘Aim true, Rumple. And make it hurt.’

‘That’s the problem with the dagger,’ said Neal, ‘there’s so much grey area. Leaves a lot of room for interpretation.’

He caught his father’s eye. The King of Loopholes. Rumple realised what his son was doing and the corner of his mouth twitched as he tripled the charge. ‘Until it hurts, Zelena? I have full permission to use all my power? To shoot the person in front of me?’

‘Oh don’t hold back,’ said Zelena eagerly.

Rumple’s hand was a crackling cage of electricity, shaking with high voltage.

‘DO IT!’

Rumple released the blast. Neal dived to the floor as the bolt shot over his head straight at Zelena. Zelena only had time to widened her eyes before it hit her in the chest, throwing her into the air. The dagger flew out of her hand. All eyes turned to see it tumbling in the air.

Then a hairy paw grabbed it by the handle. Belle had returned, the baby tucked safely in one arm, keeping a tight grip on the dagger. Rumple raised his hand with a flourish and, just as his shadow had returned the dagger, Belle soared down, holding out the dagger to Rumple, who caught it. Rumple stood there in the barn, the dagger held high, and sighed as if the heavy chains that had weighed him down for over a year had lifted.

He was free.

Charming and Emma held Zelena down as they slammed the magic cuff on her, blocking her magic. Belle landed swiftly in front of Rumple, the baby in her arms, not the least bit afraid of the monkey holding him.

‘Well if it isn’t Beauty and the Beast,’ said Zelena coldly. ‘Though, I can’t tell which is which.’

Rumple, however, walked up to Belle, took her gently by her upper arms and, gazing at her like she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, kissed her on the forehead. Belle glowed blue-white. There was a small ripple of rainbow light and when it cleared, Belle was restored to human form.

‘No, I still see no difference. Don’t think this cuff will hold me for long. I’m the more powerful sister.’

‘You were,’ said Regina, who ripped off Zelena’s emerald. All her green magic flooded out of her into the gem. ‘I think I’ll keep hold of this.’

There was a screech as a winged monkey flew in. Marian aimed an arrow and grazed its shoulder, causing it to fall to the ground. And just as Robin swung his sword, Little John appeared where the monkey had been, clutching his bleeding shoulder. With the removal of the emerald pendant all of Zelena’s magic was undone.

‘My son,’ said Charming hurrying forward.

Belle handed the baby back to him.

‘Is he okay?’ asked Emma anxiously.

‘Yeah,’ said Charming smiling. ‘He’s strong, like his big sister.’ He raised tear filled eyes to Belle. ‘Thank you, for keeping him safe.’

Belle nodded, beaming.

‘It’s over,’ said Regina happily.

‘Not quite,’ growled Rumple. He magically dragged Zelena across the floor towards him. ‘I’m going to make you pay for everything you’ve done to me. To belle. To my boy. And my family.’

Zelena looked terrified and rightly so. The fury of the Dark One was frightful to behold. ‘What’re you waiting for?! Do it!’

‘With. _Pleasure_!’ Rumple raised his hand –

‘No, papa!’ Neal ran forward, planting himself in front of Zelena.

‘Get out of the way, Baelfire!’

‘No. I won’t let you do this.’

‘After everything she’s done! She doesn’t deserve to live!’

‘That’s not for you to decide,’ said Regina.

‘Oh stop pretending to be honourable and righteous, Your Majesty. Just because you’ve given up your quest for self-destruction doesn’t mean you can be all superior. I needed you to cast my curse, but every decision you’ve ever made, that led you to become the Evil Queen, you did it yourself. I never forced you to do anything. You had every opportunity to turn back, but you didn’t. Tell me you wouldn’t be exactly where I am now if it were Henry?’ He turned to Charming. ‘Or Emma?’ He looked at the baby in his arms. ‘Or the young prince? But then everyone would applaud _you_ , because you’re _heroes_. Lovely word: Hero – covers a multitude of sins, doesn’t it? Grey area.’

‘Papa…’ Neal stepped forward. ‘I not doing this for her sake, I’m doing it for yours. What Zelena did to you… no one should ever have to go through that. But if you kill her, she’ll win. She’ll always be with you and you won’t be able to move on from her. Please… I just got my papa back. Please tell me I haven’t lost him. Please don’t leave me… not again.’

All of a sudden all Rumple could see was his boy. His beautiful boy who, the last time he didn’t listen him, he almost lost forever. Never again. Rumple broke down as he lowered his hand. Neal ran to him and hugged him tight as did Belle, keeping the broken pieces of Rumple held together with their love.

‘It’s okay,’ Neal whispered.

‘It’s not okay,’ Rumple moaned, clinging to both of them to stop himself falling into the abyss.

‘I know. It never will. But we’ll help you through it.’

Emma out a hand on Rumple’s shoulder. ‘We all will. We’re family. And family never gives up on each other.’

Rumple gave her a watery smile.

‘Oh God, I’m going to vomit,’ said Zelena in disgust. ‘I can’t believe I fell in love with someone so sad, so… _weak_! I wouldn’t have hesitated. You’re a shadow of your former self, Rumplestiltskin. They’ve made you the worst version of you.’

‘No,’ said Regina. ‘He’s not weak. Valuing life – even yours – is not weakness. And disregarding it is not strength, sis. The Dark One. The Evil Queen. They were the worst versions of us. Belle, Neal, Henry, they helped us return to the best versions of us.’ She smiled proudly at her old mentor, who’s died to save them all. ‘Heroes don’t kill.’

Zelena looked between the Dark One and the Evil Queen. ‘So you’re heroes now?’

Regina smiled at the irony. ‘Seems we are. How’s that for a plot twist?’

Charming chuckled.

For that one moment everything was perfect. Then, just as Emma hurled Zelena to her feet and slapped on the handcuffs, belle let out a tiny moan of pain. Rumple and Neal pulled back immediately, thinking they were squeezing her too tight.

‘You okay?’ said Neal.

‘Yeah,’ said Belle trying to sound casual, though quite perturbed by the sensation. ‘I just – _aah_!’

Belle doubled over clutching her stomach.

‘Belle!’ Rumple caught her, anxiously brushing her hair out of her face. ‘What is it? What’s the matter?’

‘Rumple, something’s wrong. I don’t know but – ow! – It hurts!’

‘Your appendix?’ Emma suggested.

‘No, no, she had that out while she was living at my castle.’

They heard sniggering and looked up to see Zelena laughing.

‘What have you done?’ said Rumple in a low dangerous voice.

‘Oops,’ said Zelena.

Faster than blinking Rumple appeared, gripping Zelena by the throat. ‘What is happening to her?’ he snarled.

‘C-contractions,’ Zelena gasped.

Rumple stared at her.

‘Contractions?’ Emma repeated.

‘She’s going into labour.’

‘D-did she say –’ Belle asked Neal shakily. She shook her head. ‘No. No, of course she didn’t, because that would mean I’m –’

Belle gasped as pain shot through her again, gripping Neal’s hand.

‘You better start explaining herself, Zelena,’ Regina demanded.

‘What, the bids and the bees, _Baron_ –ness? Belle is having a baby. Rumple’s been a busy boy.’

‘But I can’t be,’ said Belle. ‘I’ve still be having periods – where’s the bump?’

This was true; Belle’s stomach wasn’t the size of a beach ball, it was as flat as a pancake.

‘That can sometimes happen,’ said Zelena. ‘Pregnant women can still have some light irregular bleeding, flat stomach – funny thing cryptic pregnancies. Trust me, I was a fake midwife. However, I think you’ll find there is a slight bump.’

Belle lifted up her shirt. Sure enough there was a small bump, but she had thought that was because of all the cookies she had been eating, courtesy of Granny.

‘Papa…’ Neal was clutching his chest. ‘I can feel two heartbeats. Belle’s and… the baby.’

Rumple turned pale.

‘Back in the Enchanted Forest,’ Charming realised. ‘You said you had another baby on standby. But I thought you meant Phillip and Aurora’s baby?’

‘That mongrel?’ Zelena wrinkled her nose in distain. ‘Last resort. True love babies are ten a penny. My last ingredient needed a little extra spice. Product of the Truest Love would’ve been preferable. But the Product of Light and Dark? The rarest love of all.’

‘But that was over a year ago,’ said Emma. ‘Gold died and then was imprisoned, when were these two supposed to have… If Belle was pregnant, why hasn’t she given birth yet?’

‘I had my monkey’s take blood from Regina and all the other women, see if any of the latter were expecting. Next time we encountered Belle at the Vault of the Dark One, one of my pretties introduced my inhibitor into her system, so should things go unfortunately with the Snowflake, I could accelerate the pregnancy to access the Rumbaby. Wicked always wins.’

‘Not today,’ said Charming.

‘Rumple,’ Belle whimpered, reaching for him.

‘If I were you, I’d deliver that baby quickly,’ said Zelena. ‘Pregnant for a year, you could have a scene from _Alien_ on your hands.’

Rumple glared at Zelena. ‘Contain her,’ said Rumple to Charming and Regina without breaking eye contact, his voice as hard as nails. ‘Lock her up. You do nothing else until I get back.’

Zelena smiled nastily as Regina frogmarched her out of the barn, Charming following her with his new-born son.

Rumple hurried over to Belle. ‘Emma, call an ambulance. Don’t worry, Belle, help is on the way.’

But Belle grabbed his arm in alarm. ‘No, no, it – it’s happening right now!’

Rumple’s eye widened. ‘Right now?’

Emma and Neal exchanged panicked looks.

‘Okay… okay… w-well let’s – let’s get you comfortable, sweetheart,’ said Rumple flustered.

Neal ran and got a pillow from the yellow bug, placing it behind Belle’s back. Rumple in turn had placed his coat over her shoulders and conjured a second pillow for Belle to clutch during contractions. Even through the pain Belle was able to laugh as she recognised the white embroidered pillow.

‘Quite the beast, aren’t you, Gold?’ said Emma who was kneeling in front of Belle, exchanging amused look with Neal. ‘And you took out her appendix?’

‘It was necessary, Miss Swan,’ said Rumple, mopping Belle’s brow. ‘It was no matter.’

‘He thought I was going to die,’ Belle grunted.

‘I didn’t want to lose a perfectly good maid. You had a castle to clean.’

‘Three days bed rest, checking up on me every five minutes, and he gave me ice cream.’

‘Oh, you cold-hearted slave driver,’ said Neal grinning.

Belle hissed in pain, squeezing Rumple’s hand.

‘Okay, Belle,’ said Emma, tying her hair back. ‘I think now’s about the time when you’re supposed to start pushing.’

Belle shook her head frantically. She was scared and who could blame her? This morning her problem was having half a heart and trying to free Rumple, now she was having a baby she didn’t know she was pregnant with. ‘No, I can’t.’

‘It’s okay, Belle,’ said Rumple soothingly. ‘Everything’s going to be fine. Just breathe, my love.’

‘I can’t just do this, Rumple,’ Belle sobbed.

‘Yes, yes, yes you can. You can do anything.’

‘I’m scared.’

‘I know, I’m scared too, okay? I am so scared. But we can do this. Together.’

Rumple kissed her forehead as Belle, whimpering, prepared to push.

‘Okay, ready?’ said Emma. ‘One, two, three… push.’

Belle groaned as she pushed.

‘Good, that’s good. Okay, we’re gonna try again. You’re doing great. One, two three. Push!’

Belle screamed, bearing down. The headlights of the tractor flickered into life and shone brightly, illuminating the group on the floor. Then with one last push the lights exploded. Belle fell back against the wall, gasping and panting.

A high pitched mewling filled the air. Rumple and Belle turned towards the sound.

‘Miss Swan? Our baby? Is it…?’

Emma couldn’t speak; she was staring down at the baby in her hands, tears falling down her face.

‘Emma,’ Rumple prompted urgently.

Emma sobbed, smiling at the miracle of life. Neal came over to check if his new brother or sister was all right, shrugging off his jacket.

‘Congratulations, papa,’ he said, grinning broadly. ‘The line of Stiltskin sons is finally broken.’

Emma lifted her arms, showing them their beautiful baby girl, passing her to Belle, who took her. Rumple and Belle huddled together, staring at the baby they had created. A daughter… They had a daughter… Their daughter opened her eyes. One eye was Belle blue and the other Rumple brown. She blinked up at her smiling, emotional parents.

‘Hello, my baby,’ whispered Belle, as the baby played with her hair. ‘I’m your mama.’

Rumple kissed his daughter on the forehead and his baby girl grabbed his nose, as so many years ago baby Bae did. ‘And I’m your papa.’

Neal reached out and stroked her head.

‘And this ugly mug is your big brother,’ said Emma cheekily.

Neal chuckled. ‘You have no idea how complicated this family is, sis.’

The baby grabbed his finger and started suckling on it.

‘Sorry. No milk there, sweetheart.’

‘Heart…’ Rumple realised, turning to Neal. ‘You need a heart.’

‘You have a heart?’ Neal asked in surprise.

‘I’ve got my brain.’ Rumple held up his gold brain. ‘My courage.’ He gazed lovingly at his three true loves. ‘Of course I have a heart. I’ve always had a heart.’

 

Settling their baby in a bassinet in the back room, Rumple unlocked another of his secret hiding places, removing a black lead lined box and placed it on the desk in front of Belle, Emma and Neal. Opening it they saw a flaming heart inside.

‘Is that…?’ Belle breathed.

Rumple nodded. ‘The heart of the firebird.’ He took it out without even burning his hand.

‘Wait –’ Emma stopped him. ‘Are you sure this is safe? Phoenixes are immortal. Will this make Neal immortal? And what if the transplant doesn’t work?’

‘Do you really think I would be suggesting it if I thought in any way it would hurt my child?’ asked Rumple, looking offended. ‘Fortunately, immortality is a gift only to the phoenix. If people can transplant a pig heart, why not a firebird? A resilient heart. However, there is one caveat I should make you aware of.’

‘Caveat?’ said Neal.

‘More a perk, if my suspicions are correct. Depends on how you look at it. But if you don’t like it, I can find another solution. It’s your choice.’

‘What is it?’

‘It is said that phoenixes mate for life, not unlike swans.’

Emma raised her head at that.

‘On the rare occasion that a phoenix is killed, its mate will die shortly after. When I put this heart inside you, you and your true love’s heart will be fused eternally. So if one of you should die in the very, very, very, _very_ distant future, your partner will follow. You will never be parted from your love. But I felt it was fair to warn you so as to avoid an awkward outcome.’

Neal considered this, glancing at Emma, who was avoiding eye contact. ‘If you’re worried –’

‘I’m not worried,’ said Emma quickly. ‘What’s there to be worried about? It’s a new heart, I say go for it.’

Neal nodded.

Rumple stepped up to his son, flaming heart in his left hand, the other hand hovering over his chest. ‘It’d be lying if I said this wasn’t going to hurt, son.’

‘Papa, you’re about to put a coeur flambé in my chest, I’d be surprised if it didn’t.’

They both took a deep breath and one quick movement Rumple ripped out Belle’s half a heart and replaced it with the heart of the firebird. Neal gasped and clutched his chest as he felt the fire roaring through his veins before it stabilised.

‘Bae?’ Rumple asked anxiously.

Neal nodded. ‘It worked. Thank you, papa.’

‘You okay, Emma?’ Belle asked.

Rumple and Neal looked round to see Emma massaging her chest. ‘Yeah, just – just heartburn.’

Rumple raised his eyebrows while Neal’s eyes widened.

‘C’mon. I wanna see my new brother.’

Emma quickly left the shop. Neal made to follow her but stop and glanced back. ‘Should I go after her?’

‘Yes!’ said Belle and Rumple together.

‘I’ll see you later.’ Neal hurried after Emma, the door swinging shut with a merry jingle of the bell.

Rumple magically flipped the sign to CLOSED and locked the door. No crises, no interruptions, not today. Rumple put Belle’s heart back together and ever so carefully placed it back in her chest. They looked at each other, their daughter still sleeping soundly in the bassinet, and threw their arms around each other. Belle ran her hand through his hair and inhaled his wonderful scent. Alone at last. Together at last.

‘I missed you so much,’ she breathed.

‘As did I,’ whispered Rumple, eyes closed, lost in the wonder of holding his Belle again.

‘I knew you weren’t dead,’ said Belle, looking at the ring he had made for her. ‘I knew it.’

Rumple nodded. ‘It was you keeping me alive.’ He sighed. ‘Can you forgive me?’ he asked, gently pulling away to look at her, keeping his hands on her waist. ‘For everything I did?’

‘That wasn’t you,’ said Belle. ‘That was Zelena.’

Rumple shook his head sadly. ‘It wasn’t all Zelena. I will never comprehend why you continue to stand by my side.’

‘I love you,’ said Belle, reaching up to cup his cheek. ‘Always have.’

Rumple smiled and nodded. ‘I never thanked you. For returning the dagger to me.’

‘It’s yours. Why wouldn’t I?’

‘Belle, do you have any idea how few people would have done what you did? You gave me more than my freewill.’

Rumple pulled out the dagger.

‘This… this is trust. It means you trust me with all your heart.’

Belle smiled. ‘I do.’

‘And I shall trust you with mine.’

Rumple held out the dagger to Belle.

‘Take it. I am now, and for all the future… yours.’

Belle stared at the dagger and then at Rumple. ‘Wait, what… what are you saying?’

Rumple gazed misty-eyed at Belle as if she were a dream come true. ‘Will you marry me?’

Belle had waited so long to hear that, and couldn’t prevent the smile spreading across her face. She shook her head. ‘No.’

Rumple’s smile faded. He looked like a kicked puppy.

‘Rumple, I love you with all my heart. I have imagined you proposing to me over a thousand times. And not once did I ever say “no”.’

Rumple relaxed a little but was no less confused by her refusal. If she had been waiting for him to ask, why was she saying no now?

‘But all the scenarios I concocted, never did I dream that when you asked me, you would ask to become my slave instead of my husband.’ Belle stroked his arm. ‘I appreciate the sentiment, really I do. That you trust me with this means more to me than I can say. But I would never ever want to control you. And I don’t want either of us living in fear of it being stolen. Freewill is the most precious gift you will ever have. And you have not been in control of your fate for too long.’

She stared at Rumplestiltskin’s name on the blade.

‘I’m going to set you free.’

‘How?’ Rumple whispered.

‘I’m going to command your release.’

Rumple shook his head. ‘I’m not sure it works like that, Belle.’

‘If Aladdin could use his last wish to free the Genie, why not?’

‘The dagger was forged to control the Dark One. Every precaution and magical defence would have neem enthused in that blade to keep them contained. I doubt Merlin would have been outwitted by such a loophole.’

‘But what’s why it’s so brilliant!’ Belle insisted eagerly. ‘The Genie Curse never anticipated that one day a master of the lamp would want to release the Genie. Just as the people who crafted the dagger never considered that one day someone would want to release the Dark One. These people who never believed that the Dark One was capable of love, nevermind True Love. Why not?’

Rumple bit his lip. He wanted it to be true. How many years had he searched for a way to cleave himself from the dagger. What if all it took was as easy as being commanded to be free by someone with a pure heart? ‘It can’t be that simple…’ he said, but not entirely convinced this time.

‘Could we at least try? What have you got to lose?’

She had a point. What’s the worse that can happen? Rumple handed Belle the dagger, unable to stop the small rush of fear of giving away his agency. They took their places.

‘Ready?’ Belle asked.

‘No,’ Rumple shook his head with a weak laugh.

‘Me neither.’

Belle raised the dagger.

‘By the power of the dagger… I release thee, Rumplestiltskin.’

Nothing happened.

‘I command your release!’

Still nothing. Belle could still feel the invisible strings that linked Rumple to the dagger and Rumple could still feel the singing in his veins waiting to compel him to perform the bidding of the wielder. Belle threw caution to the winds.

‘I call upon the soul bound to this ancient blade: you are no longer imprisoned! I release you from your metal cage! I command you to follow the dagger’s will no longer! I send you back to the human vessel from wench you came! You are free, Rumplestiltskin!’

Belle could not have made her intent any clearer. And still Rumple’s name remained. She sighed, defeated.

‘I’m sorry, Belle,’ said Rumple gently, sad to see her so disappointed. ‘Thank you for trying.’

‘I’m sorry too.’ A tear fell from her pretty blue eyes and splashed onto the blade. ‘We’ll find another way. We will separate you from the dagger –’

‘Belle!’

The blade glowed white as the dagger started to vibrate, Belle’s hand fused to the handle. Rumple gasped as the same white light shone from his heart, like a beating white heart. Tendrils of white light erupted from the blade and passed into Rumple. He began to glow as the light filled his being. The last of the tendrils left the blade and into Rumple. He blinked hard. His Spinner-self shone out of him in his peasants clothes and looked at Belle in wonder. He gave her a watery smile of gratitude.

‘Thank you,’ he whispered.

Spinner-Rumple closed his eyes and faded into present-Rumple. Belle’s eyes were wide. Was that Rumple’s soul? The part that had been bound to the dagger for three centuries?

Rumple opened his eyes. He stared at his shaking hands and then at the dagger. It was blank. Belle turned it over, his name purged from the metal.

‘I’m free…’ said Rumple shakily. ‘I’m free?’

‘You tell me,’ said Belle, who could hardly believe it either.

‘Command me,’ said Rumple quickly. ‘Ask me to do something – anything.’

‘Um… make me a cup of tea.’

There was a long dramatic pause and Rumple said triumphantly, ‘Make it yourself.’

They both started to laugh. It had worked! It had worked… Rumple stopped laughing as it was starting to sink in that he had his freewill back. He took the dagger, which was now only a dagger, and gazed overwhelmed at the space where his name had once been. He felt whole for the first time in centuries, like the most vital part of him had been restored to him. He felt free. Belle hugged him and he dropped the useless knife in favour of hugging the remarkable woman who had saved him, again.

‘I told you it would work,’ said Belle softly.

‘Your unwavering faith… constantly astounds me.’

‘But how?’

Rumple pulled back and wiped a tear away. ‘Small things hold great power. Your heart was true. Your tears were imbibed with your love, your pure request, with no agenda or ulterior motive. You truly wanted to set me free. With all your heart.’

‘How does it feel? Being free?’

‘Oh Belle.’ Rumple really didn’t have the words to describe the joy of being free or to express his gratitude. ‘What you’ve given me, is more than I can ever give you. But I will try.’

Rumple pulled a ring box from his jacket pocket.

‘If we’re going to do this, we’re going to do it properly.’

‘Did you have that all this time?’

‘I’ve had it since I returned from Neverland. I was going to ask that day but we were rudely interrupted by a crisis. Just another day in Stroybrooke. And things sort of escalated…’

‘Your father swapping bodies with your grandson.’

‘The New Neverland Dark Curse.’

‘Your heroic sacrifice.’

‘My resurrection.’

‘Your enslavement.’

‘Imprisoned in my own castle.’

‘Cursed from one prison to another.’

‘Wicked witches, flying monkeys and time travel spells.’

‘Do you think we’ll ever just have quiet year in Storybrooke?’

‘ _No_.’

‘How were you going to do it?’

‘Well… I planned to take you to the wishing well for a picnic. Far away from any gate-crashing heroes. I’d have the place surrounded with candle and roses – all floral,’ he added quickly, making Belle laugh at the memory of Gaston. ‘And then I would have written in the stars the words: _Will you marry me_?’

‘Rumple, that’s beautiful.’

Rumple opened the box, showing her a diamond Claddagh ring. Belle covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes welling up. Baby and a proposal; she really wasn’t expecting this today.

‘I love you, Belle,’ said Rumple, his voice trembling with emotion. ‘Will you marry me?’

Belle’s face broke into a big smile and nodded without hesitation. ‘Yes! Yes! Yes!’

They kissed fiercely. Then she removed the gold promise ring and held up her hand, allowing a happy Rumple to delicately slip the engagement ring on her finger. Belle kissed her new fiancé and hugged him tight, feeling him burying his face in her neck and hair. She was never letting him go again.

Rumple had a long road to recovery after all he had been through this past year. Zelena believed she had broken him, Rumple included, but with her, Neal and their new daughter to help him they would put him back together again.

*

There was only one loose end to tie up. What were they going to do about Zelena?

A meeting was held in Regina’s dining room. The Charmings, Emma, Regina, Henry, Rumple, Belle, Neal, Robin, Marian and Granny; the new mothers cradling their babies, sat around the circular table, much like their war council meetings back in the Enchanted Forest.

Henry was happy to see Rumple and hurried to hug his grandpa, Rumple returning to embrace. Then they took their places to discuss the matter at hand. There was no question of letting Zelena go. Even without her magic she was dangerous. This woman threatened to unravel the entire history of their lives and would have sacrificed a baby to do it, turned most of the townspeople into monkeys, enslaved and tortured Rumple, had tried to murder Neal repeatedly, had tried to kill Henry, had tricked Hook into resurrecting Rumple and ordered her monkeys to eat his remains – all to destroy Regina for the crime of being born. But then Regina argued, how could they give her a second chance and not extend that courtesy to Zelena. Family vs moral code vs victims; this was the longest, most difficult meeting ever.

Eventually, after many arguments, sixteen cups of tea, nine cups of hot chocolate and cinnamon, three pizza boxes and four hamburgers with pickles, they had reached a decision of which they could all agree. Zelena would be given her chance to change but only if she passed the test, like how they had once tested Regina. But with on tiny modification. Regina wasn’t happy about this addition but as Rumple said, if Zelena made the right choice she had nothing to worry about.

Regina went to visit Zelena in her cell at the sheriff’s station. She was carrying a plate of lasagne and a glass of water. She watched Zelena sitting with her back to her.

‘Stop loitering in doorways, sister. It’s most unbecoming to a queen,’ said Zelena without looking round.

‘How would you know?’ said Regina.

That shut her up.

‘I thought you might be getting hungry.’

She passed the tray through the bars. Zelena wrinkled her nose, but grudgingly stuck her folk into the lasagne and took a bite.

‘There’s water too.’

‘Mm!’ Zelena dropped her folk, reaching for the glass of water and drank a mouthful to wash the taste out. ‘What the hell’s in that?’

‘Pepper flakes,’ said Regina coldly. ‘Gives it kick.’

‘I’d stick to apples. At least then I’ll expect to be poisoned.’

‘I’m not here to kill you. I could’ve done it in the barn.’

‘Once you stole my magic. Why am I being kept alive?’

‘Because I know why you did what you did. We’re much alike. Our mother ruined both our lives. Do you have any idea what I would’ve given to swap places with you? I never wanted to be queen. I just wanted to marry the love of my life. Or did you miss that?’

‘Mother did all that for you to achieve greatness. She loved you.’

‘Not long ago I was a lot like you. I wanted to kill someone who wronged me. And I failed. Had I killed Snow White, I wouldn’t be in this world. I wouldn’t be with these people and I wouldn’t have my son Henry. So no, Zelena. I won’t kill you. Instead I’m gonna give you what I got. I’m gonna give you a second chance.’

Regina magically opens the cell door.

‘Are you serious?’ said Zelena.

‘Leave the Wicked Witch in this cell and give Zelena a chance to start fresh.’

Zelena stood up slowly. ‘Just like that?’

Regina magically removed the cuff, holding it in her hand. There was no need for it now. ‘Just like that, sister.’

Zelena smiled and walked out of the cell. ‘You make it all sound so easy. Like a fairytale.’

‘It’s not. But I’ll help you.’

‘Oh you already are.’

Zelena slapped the magic cuff on Regina.

‘You’ve gone soft, Your Majesty. If I can’t have your future, I can still take your life. Goodbye sister.’

‘No…’

Zelena stabbed Regina with her dinner knife. ‘Yes…’ she hissed.

‘No,’ said Regina firmly and with sadness.

Zelena looked down and saw that the knife had not injured Regina. She removed it and saw no blood on the blade. ‘That’s impossible.’

‘No, that’s magic. You left one of your hairs on Rumplestiltskin and the two of us fashioned a protection spell.’

‘No…’

‘You can never hurt me, or Rumple, Henry, Snow, or anyone in this town.’

‘You tricked me!’

‘It was a test – one that I hoped you would pass. We wanted to give you a chance to change, Zelena. I fought so hard for you. But you blew it. There is no hope for you.’

‘You –’ Zelena cried in pain and clutched her stomach. Her insides were burning. ‘What’s happening to me?’

‘I’m sorry,’ said Regina heavily.

Zelena raised her hand and saw a flesh coloured drop drip from her finger before her fingernail liquified. ‘I’m melting!’ she shrieked as her hand started to lose its structure like an ice cream left out in the sun. ‘I’m melting!’

‘Famous last words.’ Rumplestiltskin came round the corner, looking immensely satisfied. ‘That water you drank was insurance in case you did something stupid. Neat, don’t you think?’

‘Wait. Wait,’ said Zelena desperately. ‘I’m powerless now. Regina has got my pendant. My magic is gone. I can’t hurt anyone!’ she screamed. ‘I can’t. Why?’ she whimpered.

‘You forced me to kill my son. You made me hurt Belle. You were going to hurt our baby. I vowed I would kill you, and Rumplestiltskin never breaks his word.’

‘Neal will never forgive you for killing me. Or Belle. And your accident will have a murderer for a papa.’

‘Oh I don’t have to kill you to kill you. You’ve got one last chance to change your destiny, Zelena. There’s only way to stop this… Remorse.’

‘What?’

‘You’ve got to really feel what you’ve done. The people you’ve hurt, the wrongs you’ve made. And not just to save your life – you’ve got to really repent. It’s your last chance.’

Zelena’s left hand had been reduced to a melted stump and steam was coming out of her, but she still managed to laugh. ‘And let you off the hook? No. I’ll die and you’ll lose your loved ones forever.’

Rumple smiled. ‘Like I said, I don’t have to kill you to kill you. That’s too quick. Too merciful. I’m giving you a fate worse than death.’

Rumple conjured the spindle from the spinning wheel from his cage.

‘A sleeping curse. It will freeze you in this state, melting on the brink of death, with a few bad dreams to pass the time. You can watch your sister and I live out our happily ever after’s while you suffer. Fret not, Zelena. True Loves Kiss will break any curse. One kiss and the curse will be broken.’ He smirked. ‘If only there was someone out there who loved you.’

And he stabbed the needle into her hand.

‘ _NO_ –’ Zelena slumped to the floor. She lay there, her skin shining like a waxwork, frozen in her melting state. And she would remain like that forever.

‘There should have been another way,’ said Regina. ‘A better way.’

‘You gave her her chance,’ said Rumple. ‘And so did I. Zelena refused, even when it meant saving her own life.’

He took out Pandora’s Box and activated it. Red smoke surrounded the Wicked Witch and trapped her inside. The gem on the top changing from red to green. No one but Rumplestiltskin would be able to open it.

‘You’ve locked up her pendant?’

Regina nodded sadly. ‘She was my sister.’

‘And Peter Pan was my father. They despised our very existence. They gave us no choice.’

‘What’re you going to do with her? Powerless, melting, sleeping curse, Pandora’s Box – how much more of a threat can she be?’

‘How badly do you want to find out? I don’t like leaving things to chance. I’ll place her where no one will ever find her. She can harm us no longer.’

 

Deep in the Mills Mausoleum in Regina’s vault, the casket containing Zelena’s pendant flared up brightly and opened. A cloud of lightly green coloured magic essence poured out. It drifted up the stairs, out the doors. It snaked its way through the town, meandering through the forest bordering Storybrooke. Finally, the magic essence entered the barn, filling in the slots of the compass structure on the ground. In response to the residue magic, a pillar of orange light shot out like a giant whirlpool.

The time portal had opened again…

 

**Author's Note:**

> Zelena should have stayed dead. I hated the stupid explanation the writers gave for how she survived, which made no sense. I stuck to the S3 rules: Zelena was powerless when she died, and with her gone, the magic in her pendant had no tether and was set free. Zelena is dead. Dead is dead.
> 
> Please don’t be angry that I turned Belle into a flying monkey. I thought Zelena would have followed through with her ‘I’m not nearly done’ torturing Rumple threat than just knocking her out, and it made a nice parallel of Rumple’s shadow and Monkey-Belle returning his dagger.
> 
> And as for the dagger, I always wondered if freeing Rumple was as simple as commanding him to be free. This is the only instance I would condone Belle using the dagger on Rumple.
> 
> Apologies to any Outlaw Queen fans. Regina’s happy ending is her son Henry in this universe. But I will forever be angry at A&E killing Robin Hood and leaving Roland an orphan in favour of bringing Hook back.
> 
> And Swanfire will always be endgame.
> 
> Please show your love and support and vote Neal Cassidy for The Best Once Upon A Time Character! https://besttvcharacters.com/the-best-once-upon-a-time-characters/


End file.
